Reflections
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Wolf reflects and realizes he should have just eaten her and been done with it! Anti-Virginia.


Title: Reflections  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: R  
Summary: He should have just eaten her and been done with it!  
Warnings: Anti-Virginia, Abortion  
Disclaimer: Wolf, Virginia, Wendell, Tony, Virginia's grandmother, and all other characters are & TM their respective owners, not the authors. Everything else is & TM the authors. The authors make absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

He paused one last time to look over his shoulder at the world he was about to leave behind as his memories caught him in their powerful grip again. His nose lifted into the air as he inhaled deeply, bringing her delicious aroma to him and drinking it in as though it was the most beautiful smell in all the Ten Kingdoms which, indeed, he had believed it to be ever since he'd first met her. Her laughter echoed in his ears, but it wasn't the bitter, sarcastic laugh that she had used every time she had cut him down throughout their short marriage. Instead, it was the bubbly, hopeful giggle he had heard when they had first frolicked together in the forest many moons ago. Her creamy, succulent face swelled into life in his mind's eye, and he hungered once more for her.

Wolf stumbled, and his hair-growing hand blindly groped. He caught hold to a nearby tree and tried to strengthen himself. Remember the bad times, old boy, he told himself sternly even as his knees felt weak. Remember all the bad times. Remember how she laughed at you, how she taunted you, how she hated you and accepted your proposal only because she was pregnant and scared. She was a bitch, and he had finally come to accept that fact throughout their long, bitter divorce, a divorce he had had no say in whatsoever as he had been unable to prove that he had ever been a citizen of a kingdom he did not belong in.

Remember how she cursed your pup and then killed it before it could even be born. Each horrid memory served to strengthen Wolf's resolve, and he began to straighten as he recalled all the terrible deeds the woman he'd once believed himself to be in love with had done. Where misery and heartache had reigned supreme only seconds before, a red-hot anger was now beginning to burn.

A whimper broke from his burning throat as another memory came to him, and he reached behind him to stroke his tail in reassurance that his tail was just as fine and bushy as ever and, most importantly, in tact. The bitch had even tried to cut off his tail, and she had not stopped there! He had been on the run from her law for weeks now, all because she had tried to lock him away in an institution for the mentally unstable and he had broken free from their attempts to restrain him just in the nick of time.

He turned back around to the portal that waited to take him out of the Hell the Tenth Kingdom had become for him and welcome him back into his rightful Kingdom. One last howl of heartbreaking misery hurtled forth from his powerful lungs, and then Wolf dodged through the portal. He hit the ground on all fours, and though he knew Wendell and Tony were waiting to greet him, he took off running.

The scents of his home assailed Wolf's every sense, bringing to him the promise of fresh Spring lambs; young, witless Shepherdesses; and an infinite amount of freedom. The grass felt cool and welcoming underneath his tired paws, and the light breezes that raked through his shaggy coat were the most gentle fingers he had felt in a very, very long time. He was home! He was truly home and free of all the turmoil, torment, and heartache that had engulfed his life for what seemed to the poor Wolf an eternity!

As a howl of joy poured from his lungs, Wolf realized one more thing. If only he had never tried to be a perfectly good Wolf for Virginia, she never would have lied to him and told him she loved him! If only he had done some deed so terrible that she would never have been able to pretend to fall for his charms, he never would have been trapped into a loveless fate! His fangs grinned as his tongue lolled out of his mouth in the wolfish expression of true happiness. He should have simply eaten the little bitch's grandmother and been done with it!

**The End**


End file.
